Queen of the Vampires
by Scififan33
Summary: AU. Hermione loses her fiancé in the final battle and then her whole family a few years later. So she decides to start over in the US and make herself a new family.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Harry Potter._

_This will be HermioneDean or DeanHermioneSam. Let me know what you think in the poll_

**Prologue**

She watched the ocean passing by several thousand feet below in the darkness. After everything that had happened she felt no grief in leaving Britain and Europe far behind, she had lost everything there. Her fiancé in and adopted parents in Britain and her blood family in Russia. That had been such a massive shock, she had never even suspected h Granger's weren't her biological parents. It was then that Ron and the others had turned their backs on her. Only he hadn't. He had stuck by her just like she had always stuck by him and their friendship had become so much more. Her Harry had been everything to her. He had been her rock, her love, her life. Even her family in Russia had approved of him. But now all of that was gone because of those stupid, inbred, backward wizards.

It had all started with the so-called final battle at Hogwarts. Harry had done it, he had fulfilled the prophecy and killed Riddle. It should have been all over then. But the Death Eaters kept fighting, somehow getting even nastier. She'd been dealing with three and hadn't seen the fourth but Harry had. Without a second thought he had thrown himself between her and the approaching curse. That was when the Boy-Who-Lived's luck against the killing curse ran out. She had caught his dead body, once vibrant emerald eyes empty and fixed and for the first time in her life gave into her heritage. By the time she had come back to herself all of the Death Eaters were dead and she was covered in their blood. After that she had fled the school grounds, not wanting to see the reactions from the surviving Order members and student. Her parents had welcomed her home with open arms and she had spent several years in their home, learning everything she should have if she hadn't been kidnapped as a baby and given to the Grangers. She had just started learning to feel happiness again with them when it had happened.

No one had noticed at first, even they could get killed in an accident after all. Immortal did not mean un-killable. But then an entire family had died in Spain and that had sent up major warning bells. But it had been too late. The only reason she had survived the massacre was because she had been in the muggle world at a shopping mall of all things. Thankfully she had been sitting down when she had felt her parents' deaths. She knew who was behind it too, the wizarding world had actually lowered themselves to work with muggles for once, a special breed of human called 'Hunters'. By the time she had been able to sneak into her home the castle had been empty of life. She had found her parents and their personal guard spread around the throne room, all dead. Everyone in the castle was dead. She was the only survivor of her entire species in Europe and she knew they had never spread to the Americas which was why she was on an airplane headed for New York. Hermione Granger would have stood her ground and fought against the injustice, Princess Hermione Vaclav wasn't. No she was cutting her losses and starting over somewhere with no Ministry.

Oh America had 'vampires', mongrels her tutors had called them. Barely more than beast ruled by their hungers they were looked down on by her people. But her people were gone and the American mongrels still existed. She had also learnt that it was possible for them to be altered into one of them. The process was apparently rather painful but it came with many advantages. It would also be a faster way of building a population than finding appropriate candidates to change herself. All she had to do was find some of them that were worth altering. She would re-create her race and this time they would not become so complacent. She would make sure their homes were far more guarded against humans. In fact no human would be able to enter without the permission of whoever was in charge of each home. Yes, she had learnt her lesson from the war and massacre. She may not have ever wished to rule but she would make sure she was a good Queen to her new people.

_TBC….._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat at a table, sipping at the glass of whisky she had ordered while she observed the inhabitants. She had been travelling to California when she had felt the presence of a large group so she had stopped. After four months she had yet to find any that were worthy of the gift of her people and it was rather aggravating. At least she had purchased a property that would become her home. Twenty acres of land with a large, sprawling home set amongst almost English styled gardens it was perfect. The first thing she had done was ward it to keep humans far away, muggle or magical it didn't matter. The 'palace' had wards even better than the famed wards of Hogwarts and Gringotts.

So far she had yet to see any of the mongrels but Manning did seem the sort of town they would frequent. If her parents could see her in such a place they would ground her for a century. She glance up as an aging man walked into the bar and claimed the nearby table, pulling out an old journal. Something about him made her wary and then she realised as she smelt a lot of salt and even gunpowder, he was a hunter. Best to retreat before she ended up ripping the man's throat out in front of all these witnesses. She downed the rest of her drink and walked out of the bar, easily blending into the night. If she had stayed a few minutes more she would have found some of those she was looking for but it was time to go to work.

She walked into the building and slipped her white coat on. One way to get an idea about those she was looking for was to get a good look at their victims and how better to do that than in the morgue? A little bit of magic and natural charm and she had easily gotten the job, once doing that would have felt like cheating but not anymore. These days she did whatever it took to get the job done. Sure enough there was a new body waiting on her on the cold metal table, young, female and attractive which was a bit odd. Usually they were turned unless this group was led by a female who didn't want contenders? She did the basic exam, filled out the paperwork and put her in a drawer. A photographic memory was a wonderful thing otherwise she'd have had to train for years for the job. But in such a small town no one cared that her work wasn't to the standards of a big city morgue.

She was surprised the next night to find the hunter on her table. The mongrels had obviously gotten to him and had a lot of fun killing him. Her stomach actually turned a bit at the damage and smell. At least if she killed she was neat and respectful! This was just so wrong. But at least there was no chance of him ending up one of them, even if some blood had gotten into one of his wounds the damage was far too severe. That was the last body she needed to see to make her decision, this group was not suitable to be part of her new family. But a contact had gotten word to her about some likely humans, an ex-army intelligence team who had gone into the private sector. Ex-military meant they knew how to fight to some degree and intelligence meant they would be able to watch for signs they were going to be attacked. Maybe such a team could have saved her family. So she quickly filed to take some holiday days before going home to sleep and then feed.

* * *

Hermione watched the men leave the bar where they had been celebrating a job well done. They were all fit and relatively good looking though the military hair cut did nothing to flatter most of them. And there were only five of them which was good, she didn't want too large of a group all being turned at once, they would be too hard to handle alone. She slipped from the shadows and walked towards them confidently, getting their attention and several appraising looks.

Alex looked at the young woman walking towards them. She was gorgeous with long silky chestnut curls and very nice long legs and curves. It'd been a few weeks since he'd enjoyed the company of a woman and it seemed like she might be interested. "Hello gorgeous." He called and she smiled, walking straight towards him.

"Hello boys. Celebrating?"

"Oh yeah, wanna join in?" Nick called out, slurring slightly. She flashed him a smile even as the kid swayed drunkenly before passing out. The kid never could handle alcohol. Michael and Grant moved to haul him up. Leonard just grinned and shook his head, eyes a little glassy.

"Sounds fun." She smiled and teasingly ran a hand over Alex's chest. He shivered and stared down into dark chocolate eyes. His breathing sped up as brown bled to vibrant red and he felt strange. "It's alright, just relax." She soothed and Alex found his breathing slowing to normal even as tensed muscles relaxed. He stayed where he was as she moved away to stand in front of Leonard and then Michael and Grant. The street was silent as they all stood there, just breathing slowly as they all stared at her. "Follow me." She ordered and they all began to move, walking behind her.

The world began to blur around him as his focus narrowed until she was all he was aware of. He was unaware of his body or of time passing. When Alex finally came back to awareness he was lying on something soft, his head pillowed in her lap even as he drank something. He blinked sluggishly, fighting to focus. Brown eyes and curly hair gradually came into focus and she smiled at him. Alex felt his heart race as he realised what he was drinking. Her wrist was firmly held against his mouth and the taste….he was drinking blood. He tried to struggle but his body wouldn't respond, it felt heavy, too heavy to move. "It's alright, it's almost over. You'll sleep soon and when you wake up you'll understand." She whispered, other hand moving to gently brush through his hair. He was terrified and confused but she was right about sleeping. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "That's it, just go to sleep. You and your team are safe." She leant down to kiss his forehead and Alex felt himself sinking into the darkness.

Hermione withdrew her wrist from his mouth and stared down at the sleeping man. Alexander, what a perfectly apt name for her first guardsman. Although it wasn't exactly mankind he would be protecting. She gently lowered his head to the pillow and moved from the bed. She needed to feed and then she would see to Leonard next.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Alex's room and found him lying exactly where she had left him two days before. Once military short dull brown hair had lengthened slightly and there were some soft blonde highlights visible. His muscle tone had improved and the slight bend from a previously broken nose had straightened out. She smiled and sat on the bed, pulling him into her arms. A small whimper escaped him at the movement and his eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake. "It will all be over soon Alex." She murmured before gently sinking sharp fangs into the vein in his neck, one hand gently stroking overheated skin. She hadn't fed since seeing young Nick to ensure she would be hungry enough. After a while she could hear his heartbeat slowing, his breathing becoming laboured as his body struggled to keep going. Finally one last gasping breath left his lips even as his heart stilled, his skin a bloodless white. She pulled back and licked her lips, he had been very tasty. She gently covered him with a quilt after settling him comfortably on the bed before leaving him to complete his transformation.

Over the next several days she did the same to Alex's teammates before coming to young Nick. He looked barely eighteen but she knew from his memories that he was actually twenty three, the youngest of his team. He'd filled out a bit and his blonde hair was now almost the same shade as a Malfoy. To her surprise unfocused blue eyes opened as she settled him in her arms even as he whimpered pitifully. Something about him had her feeling maternal towards him even as his eyes rolled in their sockets. One hand flopped on the bed and she gently grasped it. "It's alright Nick,I'm here." She whispered to him and the words seemed to settle him. "I'm going to make you better, just go back to sleep." She waited several seconds after his eyes closed before sinking her fangs in to drain him. It was harder to leave him but she did, they would all need to feed upon waking after all.

* * *

Hunger. Red eyes snapped open and snarls filled the air even as he lept up and forward, sharp fangs sinking into warm flesh. Hot, filling liquid filled his mouth and he drank greedily. Once done the body dropped to the ground and red eyes faded to hazel as fangs retracted. Alex looked down at the body and felt no guilt for what he had done; he needed to feed to survive. The door opened and he looked up before dropping to his knees and offering his throat. He knew instinctively that this was his Queen and he would do anything she asked of him. A gently hand carded through his hair and he shivered in pleasure at her touch.

"How do you feel Alex?"

"Ready to serve you my Queen." He answered and she chuckled, gently tipping his face up so he had to look at her. As far as he was concerned she was the most beautiful woman in the world and Hermione could see that in his expression. It would fade in time, especially if he found love. It only happened to turned vampires, born vampires while loyal to the throne weren't so ruled by those feelings.

"Good. So follow me." She led him into the hallway, walking slowly so he could look around. They came to another door and found Grant just finishing his first meal. Soon all five of them were awake and fed. Nick knelt at her feet, leaning against her and she smiled, gently running her fingers through his hair, able to feel the beginning of soft curls in his still military short hair. "This is your home now, you can decorate your rooms as you wish and wander the grounds freely." She gave them the tour and then the laws, smiling as they took everything in. Things would be different this time.

_TBC…_

_Does no one like the Croatoan one? Not one review for it. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Hope you like the new Dark Hunter crossover. _

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat on a marble bench, admiring the gardens even while Nick knelt at her feet, leaning against her, almost purring as she gently petted his hair. She knew the youngest hadn't had the best childhood and was quiet content to give him the affection he craved. She looked up as Leonard approached, the oldest of the five men bowing reverently to her. "What is it Leonard?"

"My Queen I…my wife and daughter…."

"Are welcome here but you know the rules. Your wife must be turned and your daughter as well once she comes of age."

"Thank you my Queen." He kissed her hand and left, he would need to be well fed before going to see his family.

* * *

Hermione looked over the files that had piled up in her absence and sighed, most could be left to her replacement. She had turned in her notice as soon as she had arrived back in Manning and so would be leaving in a week or so. Now that her family had grown by five things would be easier. They could help search for new family members and keep Hunters and the like of their trail. Of course eventually she would have to find her boys Mates, she smiled sadly as she remembered her own, having someone made life so much better. She hadn't been the same since her Harry had died. Maybe one day she would move on enough to marry and that would be enough. Of course after knowing Harry for so long she should have known better than to tempt Fate.

* * *

Leonard slipped into his house, able to smell two female scents inside and hear their slow heartbeats, they were fast asleep. He went first to Katie's room and sat on the edge of her bed, the ten year old stirring as the mattress dipped. Blue eyes opened sleepily and then she was smiling happily. "Dad!" She flung herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"It's alright Katie, just go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." He soothed his daughter and her eyelids drooped sleepily even as she yawned. He gently lowered her to the bed even as she drifted back to sleep. He looked into the shadows and nodded. Michael walked over and gently lifted the sleeping child in his arms before leaving while Grant packed up her belongings. Once sure they had everything in hand he left the room and headed for the master bedroom.

Leonard paused in the doorway to just stare at his wife as she slept, a sliver of moonlight spilling over her. He had missed her so much.

* * *

Hermione paused as she heard movement coming from the other room. She quickly locked up the reports and moved to the doorway to watch a young man carefully open the drawers one by one, obviously looking for something. She didn't have many bodies in there at the moment so all the ones he had opened so far were empty. "Can I help you?" She called and he startled, turning to face her. Hermione swallowed a gasp as she stared into green eyes…..so similar to his. She shook off the memories, this man was not Harry. Only their eyes were similar. "Well?" She demanded, moving closer and then she caught his scent and took a calming breath as she realised what he was and why he was probably there. He was a hunter in need of dead man's blood to deal with the mongrels. She moved, pinning him to the wall and getting a gasp of surprise. "Hunter." She snarled and knew her eyes had gone crimson. Green eyes widened in shock and a little fear even as he tried to struggle but it was too late. Green eyes went glassy as he fell under her influence. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know, aren't you?" She asked with a smirk even as she let him go.

"Yes." He agreed, just standing against the wall as he stared at her.

* * *

Leonard gently settled his wife into his bed and covered her with the blankets even though in her current state she was totally unaware. He just hoped he had done it right. Watching his blood slip down her throat had been incredible and now they were home and in a few days he would taste her blood, something he was looking forward to.

Alex watched from the doorway, feeling a pang of jealously towards his teammate. When he had first woken to his new life he had hoped that their Queen would look at him like that but she was still mourning her fallen love and family. But maybe one day.

* * *

Hermione led Dean over to the couch in her office. "Strip." She commanded and he obeyed, removing his clothing and shoes. She smiled as she stared at his body, the one good thing about young hunters; they tended to be incredibly fit. The smile turned to a smirk as she noticed his body's reaction to her stare. She removed her own clothes and lay down on the couch. "Come here Dean." She held out her hand to him and he took it, moving to kneel over her. She pulled him down to kiss him, whispering "wake up" just before their lips met.

Dean kissed the young woman beneath him hungrily. She was beautiful and so willing and well, he did need some way to distract her. Wearing her out so she slept through him stealing what they needed seemed like a very good idea to him. He kissed and touched her, caressing her tenderly and she responded eagerly to his every touch. When he finally entered her he was shocked to find a barrier and looked at her to make sure this was what she wanted. Hermione just nodded and pulled him closer so he continued. He was so intent on showing her pleasure he didn't even notice the taste of blood as they kissed again, swallowing the mouthful without realising. Hermione cried out in pleasure, nails digging into his back as she felt carnal pleasure for the first time. Seconds later Dean followed her and then rolled them so that she was resting beside him, not wanting to crush her under his greater weight. He cradled her close, waiting for her breathing to slow, hoping she would fall asleep even as he fought the urge to sleep himself. He was exhausted for some reason, more so than usual after such activities but he needed to get moving.

Hermione closed her eyes, faking sleep since she knew that was what Dean was waiting for. She felt him get up and then he covered her with a blanket before dressing and moving back into the other room. Once he was gone she sat up and gathered her clothes, redressing quickly in case someone came in. now that it was over doubt gnawed at her. Had she done the right thing? Her body thought so that was for sure. She had never felt anything like that in her teenage fumbling with Harry when they could steal a few minutes together. Dean was obviously an experienced lover. Giving him her blood though? Why had she done that? Was it because on some level he reminded her of Harry? With her blood running through his veins, even such a small amount, she would be able to track him anywhere and would know if he was injured. It was crazy but something about him drew her to him. She sighed and went about finishing the nights work before leaving. She needed to feed and then sleep.

Three days later she felt Dean growing distant and knew he had left town. Heading out to where she had felt him several times she found the smouldering remains of the mongrels and their hideout. After that she put the hunter out of her mind, she had work to do and then she would go home and see her family. She knew by now it would have grown to include another woman and a child. It would be nice to no longer be the only female.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Hermione smiled as she saw Leonard walking in the garden with a new female vampire. There was also a child several metres ahead of them playing in the bushes. It was good to see a family already. She slipped past them unseen and into her rooms, placing her clothes and other possessions away; it was good to be home again. She went to her dresser and lifted the goblet there, smiling as it instantly filled with fresh blood. She sipped at it as she moved to the window and looked out over the grounds. It was time to take up her role as Queen properly and put that hunter out of her mind for good.

* * *

Dean sighed and leant against the wall, ignoring the argument between Sam and their Dad. His thoughts wandered to the young coroner he had 'distracted' back in Manning. She had been gorgeous and so eager. There was just something about her….he shook his head. They were finally going after the demon that had killed Mom and Jess, he needed to stay focused unless he wanted to get himself or someone else killed. But maybe once this was done he could pay her another visit.

* * *

Alex knelt before his Queen, waiting for her orders. It was good having her back permanently; the place wasn't the same when she was gone. "How are Martha and Katie settling in?" She asked even as she ran her fingers through Nick's hair as the young man leant against her contentedly.

"Well my Queen. Leonard is very happy to have his family with him."

"Good. Now why don't you tell me what you've all been doing while I was away." So he did, with Nick adding a comment occasionally.

* * *

Dean screamed as the demon ripped into him, staring in horror at the face of his own father. He could hear Sam crying out in the background but as the blood flowed from his wounds he fought to stay conscious.

Hermione jerked awake, sitting up immediately as a sense of doom filled her. She closed her eyes and focused hard, trying to figure out where the sensation was coming from. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she found the blood link. Dean was dying. She hesitated, torn over what to do before getting up and dressing, downing a goblet of blood before vanishing from her room, allowing the blood link to guide her. She appeared outside of a muggle hospital and slipped inside, walking until she found his room where she sensed another inside. She simply opened the door and walked inside.

Sam looked over as the door opened and a young woman walked in. "Who are you?" He asked warily, standing between her and the bed. She didn't answer, just stared at him and Sam stared back, starting to feel strange.

"Just relax. You should sit down and rest, you look very tired." A hauntingly beautiful voice told him and Sam yawned, yes he was tired. He stumbled back and then collapsed into the chair, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, everything is alright."

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. But there was something…"De…" He slurred.

"Dean is fine, sleep now. Close your eyes and rest." The voice murmured and Sam felt his eyelids growing heavier, his muscles going slack. Gentle hands eased his head back to rest against the chair and his world went dark.

Hermione stepped away from the now deeply asleep human. He had actually managed to fight against her powers slightly which was interesting. But she turned from him and walked to the bed, taking in Dean's pale and still body. There were tubes and wires everywhere but despite the doctors efforts she could feel his life force gradually fading. If left alone this was a sleep Dean would never wake from. He was a hunter, she should just let this happen but she couldn't. Hermione sighed and then lent down, sinking fangs into his throat to take several mouthfuls of his blood, shuddering at the taste of all of the medicines tainting it. Maybe she was crazy to do this but she would not let him leave her. For the first time since Harry's death she felt something more than vague friendship for a man and she would not lose him. She quickly bit into her wrist and bled into his mouth past the breathing tube. She then turned off the equipment and removed it all before pulling back the blankets, seeing the bruises and stitches from surgery. She looked around and found a bag with what belongings he'd had on him when admitted and shrunk it down to put in a pocket. The she gathered him in her arms and vanished from the room.

Hermione gently laid Dean on her bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She conjured a damp cloth and gently bathed his body, getting rid of the hospital stench. Dean's breathing was shallow, hitching now and then, but with more of her blood in his system she knew he wouldn't die. Once he was dry she pulled out the bag of his belongings and found the clothes he had been wearing when rushed into the hospital. She simply transfigured the jeans into sleep pants and put them on him for modesty's sake. She then drank another goblet full of blood to get rid of the medicinal taste in her mouth before reclining on the bed and pulling him into her arms. Once again she sank her fangs in, taking several mouthfuls more than last time. Turning him would take longer than the others as she wanted more than just another vampire. From him she wanted a companion, a lover, and one day maybe he would be even more to her. For the next two days she continued to drink from him and feed him her own blood in gradually increasing increments until finally she drank the last of his blood before giving him as much of hers as she could. She then left him to see what the others had been doing while she was in seclusion and find Dean a suitable first feed. She could live on goblets of stored blood but a new vampire needed fresh human blood.

Her other worry was Dean's head wound. Yes he would survive it and the transformation would fix it but what damage had been done before she could get to him? He could be missing memories or end up with a shift in his personality or even be impaired forever. If that was the case he could be her companion but never her King. She hoped that wouldn't be the case as she knew that one day she would need to choose a King and continue her family line. Dean would be a good choice, especially with what she had discovered in his blood. Dean Winchester was no muggle; he had enough magic in him to attend if not one of the top magic schools then one of the smaller ones. Either his father had intercepted his letter and declined the offer or the school had realised what the family were and had never sent the letter. The addition of magic in his blood meant that he would be more powerful than Alex and his companions and that power would grow as he aged. And it would be a good thing should he father her children.

* * *

Hermione lounged in a chair near the bed, watching Dean for signs of waking. His chosen meal lay unconscious on the floor, ready for him to feed. She had chosen a rapist in order to help ease any guilt Dean may feel for the death. She smiled as she saw him shift slightly and then red eyes snapped open and he was moving, grabbing the man and sinking his fangs in to feed. Once he was done Dean dropped the body and looked around in confusion even as his eyes faded from red to green. He put a hand to his head and then shook it. "Dean?" She called softly and he turned to look at her.

"Dean? I…I'm Dean." He sounded lost and confused so she got up and walked to him, gently placing her hand against his cheek.

"Yes, you are Dean. It's alright, you were badly hurt but you're getting better." She assured him and felt him relax, leaning into her so she wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back. "I've got you Dean." She promised softly.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean lay in Hermione's arms as she ran her fingers through his hair, it felt so nice and calming. His head was a jumbled mess, she had told him he had been hurt but he couldn't remember. His name was Dean and he knew his Mom was gone…dead? Other than that nothing was clear. It scared him, what if he never remembered? He wanted to remember who he was.

"Don't try to force it Dean, the memories will come in their own time." Hermione whispered, kissing his cheek. Dean looked up at her, she was beautiful. But who was she to him? Other than the one who had saved him.

"I don't know who I am, who you are." Dean muttered and she smiled.

"I know, but it will come back. As for knowing me, we don't really know each other. We met only once before I saved you."

"Then why?"

"Because I felt something I haven't in a long time when I met you Dean. I lost my fiancé in a war and there has been no one else for me since, until you. I couldn't let you die until we had a chance." She explained gently, her hand moving from his hair to his cheek and Dean leant into her touch. "Are you hungry?"

"I…" He frowned. "I don't know."

She got up and went to the dresser and brought back her goblet. "Here, sip this." She held it to his lips and Dean sat up some. He hesitantly took a mouthful and then closed his eyes in pleasure, earning a chuckle. "You can eat and drink human food still Dean but nothing will ever taste as good as blood." She explained.

"Where are we?" He asked after a while.

"Our home in Colorado, once you feel up to it I will show you around and introduce you to the others. There is one human here, a child, the daughter of Leonard so no trying to eat her."

"I wouldn't!" He denied and she soothed him.

"It's instinct Dean but if you are aware of it you can ignore it."

* * *

Sam pulled Dean's jacket around his shoulders and closed his eyes, trembling in grief. He didn't understand what had happened. One minute he had been standing guard over Dean and the next his Dad had been shaking him awake, demanding to know where his brother was. How could he have fallen asleep let alone slept through someone or something taking him from the room? Dad was so mad at him, he blamed him for Dean being taken and they both knew Dean was dead; he couldn't have survived without medical help. If he could he would run back to Stanford just to get away from the man but he had a record now so he couldn't. He was stuck with a father who hated him when all he wanted was Dean.

* * *

Dean lay on the bench, basking in the sunlight with his eyes closed. It felt so nice and warm that he was starting to doze off. Hermione was with Alex and Grant doing something important so he had decided to spend some time on the grounds. He'd gotten dizzy and lay down and now he didn't want to move. In his mind a fuzzy image formed of a dark haired child lying in the sun on top of an old black car and he forced himself not to tense up or try and force more. Who was the boy? It couldn't be him since he was blonde but he had to know that child somehow. He had remembered something! He smiled as he soaked up the sun, she was right, the memories were still there. All he had to do was wait and the rest would come back. He just hoped he hadn't left anyone behind, like Leonard had. But Hermione had let him bring his family here so if there was someone maybe he could do that too.

* * *

Dean screamed, waking Hermione instantly. She sat up and pulled him into her arms, rocking him gently even as he struggled in his nightmares. "Shhh Dean it's alright, I've got you. Nothing can hurt you." She soothed, kissing the side of his head and green eyes snapped open. He panted for air, trembling in her arms. "It's alright." She stroked his hair. Dean clung to her, making soft noises in distress. "It's alright, you're safe. It was just a dream." But Dean shook his head and she frowned. "A memory?" That got a nod. "Whatever happened it can't hurt you anymore."

"Don't even know who they were." He muttered, still clinging to her. But the dark haired boy had been there again, as well as a man and some strange creature attacking the boy. He focused on the feel of Hermione holding him, trying not to focus on the nightmare. He pressed himself even closer to her, nuzzling at her as he sought comfort. She kissed his forehead and Dean moved his head, letting their lips touch. He didn't remember much of anything but he knew what his body was feeling.

"Dean…"

"Please." He rubbed his cheek against hers on instinct. "Need you."

"Your memories…"

"Don't remember it but I know we've been together before, I can feel it. Please." He was close to begging and she stared into his eyes, seemingly searching for something. Finally she closed the distance between them, kissing him tenderly. Dean sighed and kissed back, glad that she wasn't pushing him away. It was a good thing they slept naked; it saved fighting to get clothes off. He pulled her closer and Hermione's hand moved to stroke his back, her nails made him shiver slightly. He rolled them so that she was lying beneath him on the bed, studying her body even as he ran his hands over her skin. As he found sensitive spots she threw her head back and Dean felt his fangs lengthen but he wasn't going to bite. She pulled him down into a hungry kiss and wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling his body closer to her own in invitation. Despite not remembering ever having sex his body still seemed to know exactly what to do thankfully. He was soon inside her even as they continued kissing and caressing each other. Eventually he ended up biting his own lip in an effort to keep from biting her but all she did was gently guide his lips to her throat and he couldn't fight the urge anymore.

Hours later Hermione lay awake, watching over him as Dean slept peacefully. She wasn't sure if that had been the right thing to do considering his condition but Dean had wanted it so badly she hadn't been able to refuse.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean drank thirstily from the goblet, tasting fresh human blood. He didn't know where it came from and he didn't care. He put it down as he finished and then moved to sit beside Hermione who was reading something. She looked over at him and smiled and he couldn't help smiling back at her, he felt utterly content here. Yes he wanted his memories back but he was scared it would change things. The things he saw in his dreams….he didn't want that life back.

* * *

Sam bit down on his belt to keep from screaming as he pushed the needle threw torn flesh. He had to get the wound stitched up before he lost too much more blood. A glance over at the other side of the room showed that John was out cold, an empty bottle of whisky beside him. If Dean was here he wouldn't be doing his own stitches and Dad wouldn't be passed out drunk. Dean would fix him up gently like he always had and take the bottle away when Dad had drunk enough. But he was gone now and it was Sam's fault. He fought back tears, unwilling to give John something else to sneer at. He had always known Dean was the favourite and now he was being proved right. He just wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

Dean screamed as he woke and Hermione woke instantly, moving to comfort him even as he sobbed. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe."

"Burning." He choked out, eyes wide. "She burned, Mommy burned." He whispered and Hermione tightened her hold on him. She hated seeing him in so much pain, especially when she could stop it. But every time she considered completely erasing his human memories she would see sad, disappointed emerald eyes staring at her. Harry had never agreed with memory alteration for any reason and she knew how he would have reacted to her even considering it. Yes, Dean was having a hard time as the more traumatic memories surfaced first but would he want to be safe from those only to lose all the happy ones as well? No, she couldn't take that from him even though she was worried about how he would adapt as a hunter turned vampire, especially when he enjoyed blood so much. Soon she would teach him to hunt since it was a necessary skill if he was away from home any length of time.

Dean clung to her as he cried for the mother he didn't really remember. The man was there too and he had come to assume the man was his father. There was a dark haired baby as well, a sibling? He didn't want to remember so much pain! But Hermione had told him that in order to remember the good he also had to remember the bad. It was all bad though; did that mean she was the first good thing to ever happen to him?

* * *

Dean watched Leonard with his family from the shadows. He didn't feel like he fit in with the others so he mainly stayed with Hermione or on his own. But he liked watching the family together, it made him feel good. He knew deep down that once he had had that, even if it hadn't lasted for long. He wanted their family to last forever so he would protect the kid if she needed it. He could hear her heart beating, smell her blood but it didn't tempt him at all. She was family after all.

* * *

Hermione absently chewed on her bottom lip as she read the report. This group had some promise but she was wary of introducing more newcomers so soon. She should let the others age a bit more and yet they needed greater numbers for safety. Both option held risks and she wasn't sure which way to go.

Alex entered the room and knelt before his Queen only to be motioned closer. Together they went over the reports, weighing the options carefully. Approaching this coven of mongrels held certain risks so did the benefits outweigh them? It would add another eight to their number if all proved suitable. In the end it was decided that Alex and Grant would go and watch them for a while before either approaching them or reporting back to her.

* * *

"Sammy." He whispered.

"Dean?" Hermione called softly as she sat beside him on the couch.

"His name is Sammy, my baby brother." He answered in shock and she smiled softly.

"You remember his name, that's good."

"He…he left me."

"Sometimes family does that but it doesn't mean you aren't family anymore." She assured him.

"But we're not anymore are we? He's human and I'm not, everyone here is family now." He looked almost tortured by the admission and she pulled him into his arms.

"Then I promise you this Dean. Once you remember everything you will be allowed to look for him if that is what you want. You can offer him a place with us." He stared at her in shock, eyes wide before he nodded shakily.

"Thank you my Queen." He whispered shakily and she leant in and kissed him tenderly.

"I do not want you to hurt Dean."

* * *

Dean moved through the crowd confidently, at least on the outside. Inside he was a mess of nerves; he didn't want to mess this up. While he knew learning to hunt was important he found he did not like crowds of humans. They stank! Hermione had laughed when he told her that and said he would learn to dull his senses as he got older. He doubted that very much. But tonight he had to find someone to feed from without any help. Michael was nearby in case he got into trouble but other than that he was on his own. Finally he found a likely target, slightly off to the side of the crowd and drinking a beer. Alcohol dulled senses were always a help apparently. He took a deep breath and approached the other male. It didn't take much to get him away from the crowds and he soon had his fangs buried in his throat even as the man made small needy noises and moved against him. Hermione had warned him that blood and sex were linked and that he would find himself not caring so much about gender anymore. Then again maybe he had liked guys when he was human, who knew. Just as the man began to lose consciousness Dean forced himself to stop drinking and heal the wound, gently laying him down to sleep it off. He smiled, proud that he had managed to do this without needing help. It would be so much easier if he could enthral like Hermione but that would come in a few years.

* * *

"Why did you choose me?" Dean asked even as he ran his fingers through her curls. Hermione shifted to lean on an elbow and look at him.

"For a lot of reasons. At first, you reminded me in some way of my Harry and I needed that. But there was something about you, something wild that was restrained. I could feel that you needed freedom, something you wouldn't find as a human. You intrigued me and when I felt you dying I acted. I could not let you slip away like that. True caring has come with time. I knew that in you I could have a worthy Consort and companion and I was right." She leant in to kiss him and Dean accepted eagerly. "I am very glad I saved you my Dean." She whispered, rolling onto her back and gently pulling him with her. Dean smiled and kissed her again.

"So am I."

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Dean sat up on the roof staring unseeingly out over the property. He felt….he didn't know what he felt. He remembered everything now and it was ripping him apart. Part of him loved his life and the other part, the hunter part, was disgusted and wanted to die. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't track his family down unless he wanted to die and hurt them in the process. To kill him would do so much emotional damage, especially to Sam. Hermione had to know what he was so why save him. He remembered the morgue and what happened there and figured she'd done it to distract him. It explained why he'd felt tired afterwards, she had obviously taken blood and yet the thought of her fangs sinking in didn't disgust him, his bodies reaction was quite the opposite actually.

"She deserves better than you." A voice called and Dean turned his head to see Alex approaching. "Look at you, up here brooding over your old life. Who cares, what she gave us is far better. You'll just drag her and the rest of us down too."

Dean found himself snarling at the other vampire. "I love her!" he snapped, the words coming easily. Yes, he loved her. "You don't love Hermione, you worship and adore the Queen. There's a difference. Maybe I'm not good enough for her but I'm her choice and that's what matters so back off." Dean stood to face the older vampire, prepared to fight if needed. Dean knew he couldn't beat Alex, he was far better trained and more used to being a vampire but he would fight if needed.

"Alex stop it."

"Get out of here Nick, this isn't to do with you."

"Yes it is. Dean is Hermione's choice which makes him her King, Consort, whatever. Which means we fight for him as well as her. And I won't let you do something stupid just because you're infatuated with her." Alex snarled at his old teammate but deep down knew he was right. He stormed off and Nick sighed before looking over at Dean and shrugging. "Sorry bout that."

"Not your fault."

"He's wrong, you are good for her." Nick told him with a grin before leaving him alone.

Dean sighed and sat down again. He had said it and he knew he meant it, he loved Hermione. He had never felt like this for a woman before, not even Cassie came close to what he felt for her.

"I thought the same thing when I fell in love with her." A voice commented and Dean jumped since he hadn't sensed anyone approached. He turned and stared in shock at the young man sitting beside him…a young man he could see through. Green eyes sparkled with laughter even as a cheeky grin was thrown his way. "Relax mate, just here for a chat. Beside magical ghosts are nothing like those you take care of, though I wish you could have sent Peeves on."

"You're…how….."

"Harry Potter at your service, might want to shut your mouth before something flies in." the ghost teased and Dean's mouth snapped shut. "I've been watching over Hermione since the moment I died and I am so glad she found you. I was very worried about her till then. Don't worry, I don't peek when you two are being intimate." He promised and then sighed which was odd considering he didn't even have lungs. Suddenly serious green eyes met his. "I know you have doubts since you got your memories back so I am going to give you the advice a very wise man once gave me. Follow your heart Dean. Ignore everything you've been told and listen to what your heart knows. Not being human doesn't make someone evil, it is the choices they make. Yes Hermione has killed before but only once was it in anger and that was after I died. Every other time it has been to protect those who could not protect themselves or those she loves. You are a good person Dean, needing blood doesn't change that. Now get a move on and make an honest woman out of her, don't fall into the trap of believing you have forever. We did even though I was still human and look what happened, I never got to marry her."

"You really think I'm good for her?" he asked in amazement, it wasn't often you got the okay from someone's dead fiancé after all.

"I do. One final bit of advice, find your brother soon. He needs you Dean and you two need him. Good luck." Harry smiled again and waved even as he faded away. Dean just stared at where the ghost had been. He seemed….lighter and more at ease than Hermione had described him as but maybe being dead and free of expectations did that? Dean got up and headed inside to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione held Dean gently as he buried his head in her chest, fighting the urge to cry. She was glad he had finally opened up to her. She'd been so worried about him the last week, he'd been so moody and closed off but now she knew why. She had cried herself when he admitted that Harry had appeared to him, why had he never shown himself to her? She was glad they had his blessing but was also worried about him saying they had to find Sam soon. Did that mean Dean's brother was in trouble?

Dean raised his head and looked at her. Harry was right, he had to do what felt right, not what his Dad said was right. He gently pulled her down and kissed her. "I love you Hermione." He whispered, watching as her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled.

"I love you Dean." She answered and he grinned before yanking her down onto the bed fully, rolling so that he rested over her.

"So will you marry me?" He asked.

"What?"

"Will you marry me Hermione? Harry was right, just because we're considered immortal doesn't mean we can't die and I don't want to miss my chance to be your husband." He told her, feeling nervous but she smiled.

"Yes Dean, I'll marry you. Guess this means we better find Sam fast so you have your best man."

"Yeah." Honestly he wasn't sure how Sam would react, would he hate him now? But Harry's words had worried him and he needed to see Sam.

_TBC….._


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

_Okay so this is marked as Dean/Hermione/Sam but now I am not sure…_

**Chapter 7**

Hermione gasped in pleasure as she felt Dean's fangs drag delicately across her skin. He was definitely a fast learner when it came to these things and for that she was very glad. With teenage hormones running rampant how had she and Harry kept themselves from doing this? Sex with the person you loved was the best thing ever. She was just so happy that he had gotten over his depression and was working on fully accepting what he had once been and what he was now. She didn't know how he had to come to accept and he wasn't telling but she was so happy it had. She'd been worried he would do something stupid like try to kill himself but now she definitely wasn't worried about that. In the morning they were leaving to find his brother. Once they had and Dean had either said his goodbyes or Sam was settled in then they would approach the group she had the others tracking for a while, so far they appeared to be a very good choice to join them. She suddenly cried out in pleasure as his fangs plunged into her throat, her nails digging into his back as she arched her neck even as she moved to meet his urgent thrusts. Thinking could wait till morning.

* * *

Finding the remaining human members of the Winchester family was not as easy as it sounded. Sure Dean knew their habits but there were hundreds of possible hunts country wide to go through and narrow down. Several times they had reached a town or city to find that they had been there but had already moved on. Dean didn't like that and said they were moving around too fast. There was no way they were coming out of every hunt uninjured but they didn't seem to be taking time to heal which was very bad.

After two months they finally caught up in a small town in Idaho. Apparently one of the locals had not been happy to die while in the local drunk tank and was taking that displeasure out on the cops. Which meant they couldn't rush through the hunt without risking arrest so they were there long enough for the vampires to find them. Hermione easily charmed the poor receptionist into giving out their room number and then they settled in to wait and watch.

* * *

Sam looked out the window and then shook his head. That flash of blonde was not Dean, no matter how much he wished otherwise. He sighed and then limped over to the table to make sure he had all the information John would need tonight. He'd stopped being Dad a long time ago and yeah it hurt but he was getting used to having no family. A quick glance at the bed showed John watching day time television and drinking, again. Joy. He would be getting some new bruises it seemed. If he had anywhere else to go he'd try to run but thanks to John he was wanted by the police, he knew the man had done it on purpose to make sure he had nowhere else to go. Not that he'd get far with no money or transport. He'd never been as good as Dean at hustling and while he could hotwire a car it took him longer these days after that arm had been left to heal on its own. At least the limp would heal, he'd stitched the wound well and was keeping it clean. "What are you doing?" John demanded and Sam kept his eyes on the battered laptop.

"Double checking the information for tonight sir."

Outside in the tree Dean tensed in alarm at John's slurred voice and the way Sam answered. Harry had been right, something was wrong here. Hermione lay her hand on his tense arm, they were planning to approach Sam when he was along, not barge in just because John was cross with him. Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

"Never could do anything right first time, worthless boy. It's your fault he's dead."

"Yes sir." On that they did agree. He fought the urge to tense as he heard John getting up and moving closer.

In the tree they heard Sam's heart rate speed up a lot and Dean worried at his lip with a fang. The last thing they wanted was for the meeting to begin with violence. But a crash and the sound of a body hitting a wall with a familiar pained cry had Dean moving on instinct.

Sam slumped dazedly on the floor, his head ringing and vision blurry, he hadn't expected it and so had been unable to dodge or brace. Then there was a crashing noise and suddenly someone was standing between him and John. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and see who it was.

John had no trouble seeing the man that had gotten between him and his son. But it wasn't possible. "Dean…" He choked, drunkenly wanting to believe it was his beloved eldest child. But then he took in the look of rage and his eyes…where was the green he knew? "No…no. You're not Dean!" He snarled, looking around for a weapon.

Sam shook his head. Dean? But Dean was gone…..wasn't he? He took a deep breath and tried to get up only to crumple. That caused his protected to stiffen and then Sam gasped as a woman walked into the room…..it was her! The woman from the hospital.

"Take care of Sam, I will handle him." Hermione stated coldly as she glared at the drunken hunter. How had her Dean ever grown up so well with this waste of space? She moved between the boys and their fathers, eyes as red as Dean's even as she smirked at the human. She wasn't going to lay a hand on him but she was definitely making him pay for this.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down and let his eyes change back to green before turning to see his little brother for the first time since the demon had attacked them. And then he had to fight to keep his vampiric nature from coming out as he took in the bruises. "Oh Sammy." He whispered even as he knelt down. Sam just stared at him with wide eyes, a trickle of blood making its way down his face from his eyebrow. Sam scrambled, trying to get away and Dean swallowed. "Sam it's okay, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered even as he reached out to him. Sam just stared at him in shock and even fear. "Sammy it's me, I came back to get you."

"Dean's dead." He finally whispered and Dean shook his head.

"I'm not dead kiddo." He reached out slowly to gently touch Sam's face, wiping away the blood gently. "See? I'm real and I'm here to take you away. Please Sam, come with me. I've missed you so much little brother." He soothed, his hand gently stroking down Sam's face and neck and Sam's eyes closed even as he leant into his touch.

Sam whimpered softly, he was in pain and so confused. Every hunter instinct screamed that this couldn't be Dean; he couldn't have survived off the life support. But his heart had other ideas, telling him that this was his big brother come back for him.

"Get away from him!" John snapped and Hermione threw him back against the wall without even touching him, making his eyes go wide.

"You don't get to make demands you old drunk. How dare you touch your son like that." She hissed at him angrily. "You will never touch him again." She smiled, eyes going red and holding eye contact with the hunter, watching as his eyes went glassy. She leant in to whisper to him, implanting altered memories within his mind. He would never blame Sam for Dean's death again; no he would accept the truth that it was his fault.

Sam looked over at where the woman was leaning over John but she didn't seem to be doing anything. He looked back at the man kneeling in front of him, he even smelt like Dean. "D…Dean?" He whispered only to get a wide smile.

"I'm here Sammy. Come on; let's get you out of here. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." He held his hand out to Sam who stared at him warily before slowly reaching out. What did it matter, if it wasn't Dean then he died and it's not like he was really living anymore anyway. Dean gently pulled him to his feet and led him from the room.

Hermione grinned. Now John would believe he was at fault for both of his sons dying. It was no less than he deserved for how he treated them. She finished up and then moved to get whatever looked like it belonged to Sam or Dean before leaving to follow Dean home.

_TBC….._


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Sam didn't know what to think. His head was spinning from hitting the wall and his whole body ached.

"You're going to be okay Sammy." Dean whispered, able to smell the confusion and fear coming off his little brother. He moved out of sight of the motel and then lowered Sam onto the grass before kneeling in front of him. Dean gently moved his hands over Sam's head, taking in his dazed expression. "That's pretty nasty lump you've got." He felt around it and didn't feel anything too worrying thankfully. Last thing he wanted was for Sam to have to be turned right here and now to save his life.

"Sorry." Sam muttered and Dean frowned, gently tipping his head up to look him in the eyes.

"For what Sam?" He gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam leant into his touch.

"My fault, didn't mean to sleep."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Sam. I'm back and I'm going to take care of you now." He promised softly. Dean sat down fully and then pulled Sam into his arms, feeling Sam relax totally against him. "I am so sorry he did all that to you but he'll never hurt you again." Dean whispered, stroking Sam's hair gently until he felt him begin to doze off. He looked up as he sensed Hermione approaching.

"Is he alright?" she asked too softly for human ears to hear.

"Mainly bruises from what I could see, bit of a lump on his head, nothing life threatening." He stood, cradling Sam in his arms.

"Let's go home then." She put a hand on his arm and they vanished. Dean gently laid Sam on their bed while Hermione set down the things she had collected from the motel.

"So what did you do to John?"

"Made him accept that he is to blame for your 'death' and that Sam is dead too because of him. He will have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life."

"Good." Dean growled, even though he thought the man deserved worse. "How could he do this to Sam?"

"I don't know Dean." She admitted even as she kissed him softly. Dean relaxed and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. "As much as I enjoy that the bed is already occupied." She murmured, pulling back. "Speaking of, now that he is here what do you want to do? I could turn him now, let him wake up as one of us or we let him heal and explain everything to him."

"I…I don't know. I know that if you had given me the choice in that hospital I would have said no." He admitted. "Good thing I was unconscious." He looked down at his brothers sleeping form, able to see so much more than he used too. And Sam's scent….old books, gun oil, mint and…..sulphur? "Hermione what do you smell?" he asked urgently and she frowned but inhaled the humans scent. She mentioned the same scents that he had picked up.

"Dean?"

"Sulphur." He dug around the bags she had put down and then shakily poured some water on Sam, relaxing a little when he just rolled over and didn't flinch. "Not possessed." He murmured in relief.

Hermione sat beside Sam and gently lifted his arms, scarping his wrist with a fang to raise a little blood. She rolled it around on her tongue thoughtfully. "It is in his blood Dean, a part of him."

"But how?" He sat down on Sam's other side and licked at the tiny wound, tasting what she had. Oh Sam tasted good! He shook his head, so not the time.

"You said your Mum died in his nursery right?" Dean nodded. "Well why kill her unless she interrupted something. I'd say the demon did something that night that changed Sam's blood."

"Can he still become one of us?" he wanted Sam to be with them forever.

"I don't see any reason why not. Part humans have been changed before. And his blood does not taste off as it would if he could not." She reassured him, reaching out to touch Sam's face herself. He was very attractive like his brother although they looked quite different. "You want him to be with us Dean. But how?" she asked seriously and Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Dean look at him, really look at him and just feel." She answered, taking Dean's hand and placing it over Sam's heart. Dean stared at Sam, not sure why he was doing this. He saw Sam, his Sammy. He hated seeing the evidence of what John had done to him but he was still beautiful and Dean's eyes went wide. He was his brother! "It's alright Dean. Human DNA is how you are related but you aren't human anymore." She stroked his arm gently and Dean relaxed. He looked down at Sam again and froze as he saw Sam's eyelids shifting.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay, you're safe." He whispered and hazel eyes slowly opened.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Dean smiled at him and took his hand. "You're going to be okay now." He promised and Sam glanced at the woman with them.

"Who…the hospital…you…" Sam was getting agitated and Dean moved to calm him down.

"Hey, look at me Sam, calm down, that's it, just breath." He murmured and Sam gradually calmed down. "Sam this is Hermione. Yes she took me from the hospital but if she hadn't I would be dead. I would have come for you sooner but the head injury. I didn't remember anything when I woke up." He explained the basics. How was he meant to tell Sam he wasn't human anymore?

"It's nice to finally meet you Sam, Dean has told me a lot about you since he regained his memories." Hermione smiled at Sam who looked so lost.

"Christo." Sam whispered but neither of them reacted. He didn't know what to think, Dean should be dead, he had seen the chart. Dean licked his lips and glanced at Hermione who got up and then came back with the goblet. Dean took it and quickly drank the contents. Sam's eyes widened as a single drop of red liquid dripped down Dean's chin. "No." He choked in horror.

Dean wiped at his chin and winced. "Sam don't panic." He put a hand against Sam's cheek. "Come on Sammy, look at me. Just listen okay? I swear, no one is going to hurt you." Dean promised.

"Vampire." Sam whispered, heart breaking as he realised that Dean hadn't survived his injuries. He didn't know where he was and now he knew he was with at least two vampires, he was dead…..or worse.

Dean could hear Sam's heart as it sped up but he didn't feel any desire to feed. "Hey, come on Sam. Don't be scared. Promise, no fangs near you unless you ask." He promised. Dean lay down beside Sam and gently pulled him into his arms like he used to when Sam had a nightmare. "Missed you so much." He whispered and Hermione smiled at the sight.

"You should sleep Sam, you took a nasty blow to the head. Dean is right, you are safe here." She promised with a gentle smile, reaching out to brush some hair away from his eyes. "I'll see you both later." She stood up and left the room, locking the door behind her just in case. Dean could unlock it if he needed too. They needed time alone for Dean to get through to Sam.

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Sam was terrified, Dean could taste it, and yet his brother wasn't fighting to get away from him. Dean just gently rubbed his arm, trying to help him calm down. "It's okay Sammy, just calm down and get some rest. You're safe here. I would never let anyone hurt you." He whispered, feeling Sam shiver slightly.

"You're dead." Sam murmured and Dean sighed.

"Sorta. But that doesn't change anything Sammy, I'm still the Dean you've always known. I haven't killed anyone if that's what you're worried about. I either drink from the goblet you saw or yes, I do hunt but I don't kill. That's one of the big rules here, no killing to feed, it brings too much attention. And you're with Hermione and me which means you are totally off limits to everyone." Dean tried to assure him and Sam frowned.

"Everyone? How many are there?" he asked and Dean shrugged.

"Never seen everyone in one room but maybe ten, including us. Hermione and I have been pretty focused on finding you for a while now so I don't interact with the others much. I know Alex at least resent me because of Hermione being with me."

And wasn't that a shock, since when did Dean stay with a woman. "So no more sleeping around?" He asked, trying to tease a little and he heard and felt Dean laugh.

"No. Hermione's different Sam. With her everything is…" Dean took a deep breath. "I love her Sam."

Whoa! He had never thought to hear Dean say that. "Not just because she's the one that…"

"Changed me? No Sammy. I think having amnesia at the time helped though, no hunter prejudices to deal with while getting to know her." Dean shifted on the bed slightly, not holding Sam so tightly but Sam stayed where he was, really listening to what Dean was saying. He still seemed so much like his Dean, even if he was admitting to being in love. He felt Dean's nose in his hair and heard him inhaling his scent and was shocked to find the action didn't scare him. "I'm so sorry Sam, I don't understand how he could treat you like that. Nothing that happened was your fault. He'll never hurt you again though, Hermione made sure he thinks we're both dead and that it's his fault."

That was a shock. Dad thought they were both dead. Did that mean she wanted to turn him too? Did Dean? He may be a lousy hunter but he was still a hunter, could he let that happen? Dean had an excuse, he'd been comatose at the time. "I…"

"Don't rush it Sam. No one is going to push you to do anything. Hermione promised you can leave once you're better if that's really what you want but you won't remember where we are. If you stay it is expected you'd become one of us at some point but you have time to think it all over and see that it isn't a bad life."

"Life?" Sam turned in his brother's loose hold to meet his eyes. "How can you call it life?" He demanded.

Dean smiled slightly, there was the little brother he knew. His head must be feeling a bit better already, then again Sam had always healed quickly. "Because it is Sammy. I still eat, love, sleep and one day I can even have kids. Hermione was born like this Sam and so will our children. Daylights no problem and neither is the stuff that stops most supernatural creatures. What am I really missing out on other than growing old? And let's face it even without the accident most hunters don't live to old age anyway."

"You can really have…"

"Sex?" Dean offered and Sam glared.

"Kids."

"Yeah. Everything still works Sam." He leered slightly and Sam rolled his eyes, used to Dean's attitude towards sex.

"More than I need to know." He grumbled and Dean grinned. If Sam could tease then he was beginning to accept him like this. Sam yawned and then shook his head before wincing.

"Hermione was right, you need to sleep Sam. You need to heal."

"You…you'll still be here?"

"Always." Dean promised softly even as Sam closed his eyes.

* * *

Hermione stared out over the gardens from the balcony, not moving as she sensed Alex approaching. She could feel his disquiet and could only hope he got over it. "The group?"

"Are considering our proposal my Queen. It appears they will agree to join us though, they do not like living off livestock and moving every few months." He reported and she nodded.

"Say what you wish." She finally told him when he remained silent.

"There is a human here."

"Dean's younger brother Sam is here to heal. He will probably join us, if not his memory will be altered to keep our secret. He will not be a threat."

"He shouldn't be here." Alex growled, eyes flashing red briefly and she finally turned to face him.

"Are you questioning my decision Alex?" She demanded coolly and he trembled slightly before straightening and nodding. She stalked towards him, every bit the Queen she was by birthright and he dropped to a knee, head bowed. She put her hand on his head. "I do not want unquestioning obedience Alex but there needs to be a reason other than jealously. Dean is my fiancé, he will be the father of my children, your future rulers. If he can keep his family with him then he deserves to just as much as Leonard. Understand?"

"Yes my Queen." He whispered.

"Good." She moved away and he left the balcony. She did not want to one day be forced to kill the first person she had changed, she really did like Alex, she just didn't love him the way he wanted her to.

* * *

Dean looked up as the door opened and smiled as Hermione walked into the room, coming to stand beside the bed. "How is he?"

"Sleeping now. He managed to tease me though so I think we'll be okay."

"I'm glad." She smiled and slipped onto the bed beside him, kissing his cheek and Dean took her hand.

"Thank you." He whispered and Hermione didn't need him to explain what for. Seeing the way Dean stared at Sam she knew they would have found each other again somehow, no matter what happened. It was better for it to have happened this way. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean, now rest. You haven't been sleeping properly lately." She made herself comfortable even as Dean settled in to sleep. She watched them both as they slept, smiling as she noticed they were shifting closer to each other. She moved over to Sam's side and gently cut into her hand before letting the blood drip between his lips, grinning as he swallowed and even licked his lips clean in his sleep. Now she would be able to find him if anything happened. She loved Dean but that didn't stop her from admitting Sam was a very fine human male. She carefully traced his cheek and smiled, very fine indeed.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Sam woke up feeling much better and slowly sat up to find he was alone in the large bedroom. He shifted to the edge of the bed and turned the lamp on, really looking around for the first time. The room was dominated by the massive four poster bed he was sitting on and then there was an old style wooden dresser and a table with two chairs. Heavy drapes kept the room dark and he stood to slowly make his way over to them, carefully pulling one back and wincing slightly at the sunlight. He waited for his eyes to adjust and saw the balcony and then the gardens below. The place was massive and impressive and it made him feel very out of place. He let the curtain fall back and moved across the room to what looked like the bedroom door only to find it was locked. He tried another and found a very nice bathroom with a bath big enough for several people to enjoy. Where was Dean? He said he wouldn't leave him, had it been a lie to pacify him? Sam took a deep breath and moved to the final door, opening it slowly. He hesitated as he heard a noise but then glanced inside.

It was another bedroom, decorated in blues and greens with light wooden furniture but it was the occupants who took his attention. Dean was lounging on a couch with Hermione in his lap, his arms comfortably around her waist as they kissed and talked softly. Sam swallowed hard at the sight, he had never seen Dean so…he didn't know what he was seeing. He leant against the wall as he watched, unable to look away.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the slightly open door and smiled. "Good afternoon Sam." She shifted off Dean's lap and he stood up.

Sam hesitated before pushing the door open fully. "Afternoon?"

"It's almost three Sammy, you slept a long time but it looked like you needed." Dean answered, reaching out to gently check Sam over, happy that Sam let him. "So you like the room?" Sam gave him a funny look but nodded. "Good, cause it's yours."

"What?"

"Dean set it up before we left to look for you, he said this was what you liked." Hermione smiled at the shocked look on Sam's face.

"I…" Sam looked at Dean who was standing there looking hopeful. "Dean how did you remember?"

"You drew a room like this for class when you were sixteen, how could I forget?" Dean shrugged like it was nothing.

Sam walked further into the room, running his fingers over the dresser. "It's amazing." He whispered and Dean grinned.

"It's yours for as long as you want Sam. You must be hungry, want anything specific?" Hermione asked and Sam shrugged. "Well your bags are in the closet so we'll leave you to unpack and settle in." She gently stroked Sam's cheek and he startled slightly at the touch. "No one here will hurt you Sam, this is your home." She left the brothers alone and Dean was grinning at Sam.

"She's something else isn't she?"

"What does she see in you?" Sam teased and Dean laughed.

"Honestly don't know." Dean walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal Sam's stuff. "So are you going to unpack?" He prayed Sam said yes, he'd just gotten his brother back, he didn't want him to leave. To his relief Sam nodded so Dean sat on the bed while Sam sorted out his clothes and books.

* * *

Dean sipped from the goblet as he lay beside Hermione on their bed. "How is Sam settling in?" She asked as she leant up on an elbow.

"Good. His heads better now but…"

"Some of his wounds are too far healed to fix without either magic or surgery."

"Magic can fix him?"

"Maybe. Problem is no Healer will treat a 'muggle' and while I can brew the potions I don't have the training to use them and the spells."

"So either we check him into a hospital or he's stuck."

"Until he's changed, yes. All his injuries will heal with the transformation." She assured him.

"You think he'll say yes?" He asked hopefully.

"He hasn't left yet Dean and it's been a week. He has to at least be considering it."

"I hope so." Dean put the goblet aside and shifted down on the pillows before kissing her gently. Hermione smiled and kissed back, pulling him closer. Thankfully there was good soundproofing between the two bedrooms.

* * *

Hermione sat down beside Sam on the garden bench and was content to wait for him to speak. She could tell he was struggling but was reluctant to talk to Dean. "I don't know what to do." He finally whispered.

Hermione took his hand in hers gently and stroked the skin. "No one can make this decision for you Sam. It's not an easy choice to make either. Stay here and eventually become one of us or leave and never see your brother again. I think you'd be missing out on more by leaving. Dean loves you Sam and I know you love him. Staying here would let you be with him and you could eventually find a partner, even have children. If you leave you'll be on your own out there with a criminal record."

"You make it sound so easier."

"When it's the hardest decision you've ever had to make." She smiled softly at him. "You have time Sam, there's no rush." She kissed his cheek and stood to leave, she did have work to do after all.

Sam stayed on the bench, lost in thought. She had pointed out his choices very clearly and in the end only he could make the choice. Could he give up Dean? If he left he wouldn't remember where they were, not that he actually knew that at the moment, but he would at least know Dean was alive. If he stayed he would end up a vampire. Would that be so bad? Dean was still Dean, if anything he had changed for the better. It wasn't like he would be giving anything up other than old age. Of course if the hunting community found out about this place then it'd be war. He closed his eyes and stretched out, letting the heat of the sun soak in and help ease the constant ache of breaks that hadn't healed right.

* * *

Sam wished he hadn't gotten curious as he stared the sight of his naked brother and his lover. Why hadn't they closed the interconnecting door fully before stripping! He had caught Dean naked before but never in the act. He swallowed heavily as he watched them kiss, Dean's hands wandering over Hermione's back. And then suddenly he was staring into red tinged green eyes.

Dean stared at his brother, he'd known Sam was watching from the start but had been curious as to how he would react. Sam staying and watching was very encouraging, especially since he couldn't smell any disgust coming from him. He glanced down at Hermione who smirked up at him and then moved faster than a human could track, coming to a stop behind Sam. She ran her hands up Sam's bare arms until she reached his sleeves and Sam jumped.

"Relax Sam." She murmured to him.

"What…..what are you doing?" He stammered, eyes wide and Dean chuckled.

"Come on Sammy, I know you're not that innocent kiddo." He walked towards them slowly and grinned as Sam couldn't help letting his gaze travel his body.

"Dean…this is….we….you…"

"Going to manage a sentence anytime?" Dean asked as he stopped right in front of Sam. He reached a hand up to cup the back of Sam's head and then gently pull him into a kiss. Sam was frozen in shock as Dean's lips caressed his. "Come on Sammy, I know you want this, I can smell it." He murmured and Sam let out a small sound. Dean took advantage and slipped his tongue between Sam's lips. Hermione kept gently caressing Sam through his clothes and smiled as ever so slowly Sam's muscles began to relax. Dean pulled back a little, his eyes fully red now and he stared at Sam, making sure he wasn't feeling any distress. Sam's face was flushed and his eyes were wide but Dean could smell that he was aroused.

Sam tried to think, to focus, but it was hard with the two naked bodies pressing against him. It felt really good but it wasn't right, was it? Dean…Dean was his brother. When Dean pulled back al Sam could do was stare at his crimson yes. He felt warm hands press into that annoying muscle that was always tense and moaned as it actually released and relaxed. That got a smirk from Dean who was suddenly kissing him again. Sam's hands came up to clutch at Dean's shoulders even as he began to actively participate in the kiss.

Hermione smiled when the muscle relaxed and Sam moaned before kissing Dean. She knew the double assault on him wasn't fair, after all their bodies put out natural pheromones when aroused that were very affective on humans. It was very obvious Sam was affected by them but it was useful to get Sam over those pesky human morals. Dean pulled back to let Sam breath and she nudged him to take her place so that she could kiss Sam too.

Dean moved behind Sam, wrapping his arms around him even as Sam swayed slightly on his feet. Dean nuzzled his throat, kissing and nipping at the skin even as Hermione kissed Sam. He'd never have considered this as a human, yes he had acknowledged Sam was attractive, but to do this? But he saw nothing wrong with what they were doing now, Sam felt so right in his arms. Sam would be safe and loved with them.

Sam blinked dazedly and swayed slightly as Dean was suddenly gone but then he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, holding him up. He couldn't help tilting his head to give Dean better access as lips and teeth moved over his throat. And then soft lips were against his as Hermione kissed him. He felt strange, like he was floating and he didn't want to fight them, he wanted anything they would give.

"Look at me Sam." Hermione called softly and lust glazed hazel met crimson. "We want you in our bed and lives, do you want this?" She stroked his cheek to keep him focused on her. It was very unlikely he'd so no under the circumstances but he had to know what was going to happen.

"Please Sammy." Dean murmured in his ear, nuzzling again. He knew about how humans reacted to them but at the moment he didn't care, he wanted Sam with them.

Sam slumped into Dean's arms, feeling his body against his, the evidence of how much Dean wanted him and it sent a thrill of excitement through him. A hand gently tapped his cheek and he stared at Hermione. What? She'd asked something…"Yes." He mumbled and she smiled before kissing him again.

"Then you're wearing far too much clothing Sam." Her hands went to his belt even as Dean began working Sam's shirt off. Sam let them do what they wanted, a small needy noise occasionally breaking free from his throat. Soon he was naked between them and then Dean lifted him in his arms, walking over to the bed and gently laying Sam down. Hermione crawled onto the bed beside him and then Dean joined them. Hermione sent a locking charm at the door to make extra sure they wouldn't be disturbed before kissing Dean across Sam. Dean kissed her back even as he kept touching Sam. They were in no hurry at all, this had to be very special and good for Sam. They were going to make this the best experience of his life.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11**

Sam woke slowly, feeling utterly lethargic, his body heavy. He shifted slightly and felt an unfamiliar pain so he forced his eyes open to see where he was. The ceiling was familiar…. Dean's room, why was he in their room? He felt strange and yet also…content? Then he felt a hand gently caressing his hip…. a male hand. He slowly turned his head to meet green eyes.

"Morning Sammy." Dean murmured and then lent in to kiss him. Sam didn't even have the chance to freeze or pull back. Dean smiled as he pulled back, hand still caressing warm, bare skin.

"Dean? I…"

"Shh, it's okay Sam. Just relax and don't force the memories." He soothed and Sam just stared at him, looking utterly lost and adorable.

Sam didn't understand what was going on. They were naked and Dean had kissed him! Why…he swallowed as he remembered seeing Dean and Hermione…Dean had kissed him and then Hermione…he'd said yes…the bed…. they'd. He went red and Dean chuckled softly. But it all seemed unreal, like it'd been someone else it had happened to. "What did you do?"

"Nothing you didn't want Sam. Apparently when aroused we put out certain pheromones that are very affective on humans which is why you feel weird. But Sam, if you hadn't wanted it you still would have said No. All it did was help you relax and admit you wanted us. I would never make you do something you didn't want."

He had wanted this? He licked his lips. Yes, he knew they were both really attractive and…okay he had checked Dean out once or twice as a teen and Hermione was incredible, not just in looks. "But…. You're engaged." He argued weakly and Dean smiled.

"Yes I am. And the great thing is there is actually precedent for either three in the marriage or a…consort of sorts for us both. Both roles are for you to think about later." Dean kissed him again. "We both want you Sam." He shifted on the bed so he could use both hands to gently touch Sam who didn't fight him at all, he just stared at him in confused wonder. Hermione had suggested this, that it would be the brothers thing and the engagement that would bother Sam so it was up to Dean to help him understand. He gently kissed a scar that hadn't been there before his 'death' and Sam whimpered softly.

It felt so good to be touched so gently, like he was delicate and would break and maybe he would. He whimpered when Dean kissed a scar from John and a single tear slipped free even as he trembled. Dean instantly gathered him into his arms and Sam clung to him. "D…De...an." He choked out and Dean stroked his back soothingly.

"It's okay Sammy, just let go. I've got you." Dean murmured and Sam broke, sobbing and clinging to Dean who rocked him and whispered tender words. Eventually the tears stopped and Dean kissed them away. Sam opened his eyes slowly and then kissed Dean. Dean forced himself not to take control or tighten his grip, Sam had to work this out for himself.

* * *

Dean woke to a familiar hand in his hair and smiled up at his fiancé before glancing down to find Sam curled up with his head on his chest, one hand splayed over Dean's bare stomach. He smiled as he remembered what had happened, once Sam decided something he was a very eager student.

"I take it everything went well?" Hermione asked with a grin and Dean grinned back.

"Well after he got over the whole threesome idea, yeah. I think we wore him out last night though, he fell asleep again pretty quickly.

"We do need to remember he's still human Dean, he doesn't have our stamina."

"Yeah." Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and he shifted in his sleep. "Hope he will soon though."

"Will it hurt?" Sam's muffled voice asked and Den started in surprise, he had been sure Sam was asleep.

"It won't hurt Sam, you'll just go to sleep and when you wake up it will be over. I'm told it tastes odd for a few seconds since you will be drinking my blood but then you'll sleep." Hermione reclined on the bed beside Dean who shifted so Sam was lying between them. Hermione just smiled when Sam blushed slightly as his hand brushed her breast. She gently grasped his hand and kept it there. Sam looked down at their hands and then looked at her face and she leant in to kiss him gently. "Do you want that Sam? Will you be ours forever?" She whispered and Sam swallowed but then nodded.

"Yes." He whispered and he felt Dean's arms tighten around his waist, hugging him close. He felt so safe held between them, so wanted. He just wanted the pain to stop. Dean kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling at the skin. Hermione drew her hand away from his and bit into her wrist before offering it to Sam who stared at the blood welling up from the bite. He glanced back at Dean who smiled encouragingly and then slowly sealed his lips over the wound. He gagged slightly at the first but then it slipped easily down his throat. It only took a few mouthfuls for him to start feeling tired. It was hard to keep his eyes open. He felt Dean gently roll him onto his back and he blinked sleepily up at them.

"It's okay Sammy, don't fight it. We'll be here when you wake up." Dean promised before kissing his cheek. Hermione pulled her wrist back and kissed him properly even as his eyes fell shut in sleep. "He's okay?"

"He's fine Dean." She promised before gently biting into Sam's neck and drinking the warm blood. It tasted different thanks to the sulphur but it wasn't bad. She didn't take a lot just like she hadn't given him a lot of her own blood. He would be turned just as Dean had.

Dean spent the time holding the sleeping Sam even as Hermione alternated drinking from Sam and feeding him her blood. With every session Sam became paler as just a little more of his mortality was taken each time. Four days later it was finally time for the last session. Sam's breathing was so shallow it was barely noticeable even to their enhanced senses and he was deathly pale and cool to the touch. She gently bit down to drain away the last of the human blood flowing through his veins and Dean tensed a little as Sam's body began to shut down fully. Hermione carefully cut her wrist even as Dean gently eased Sam's lips apart to let the blood flow between them. This was the most blood she had given him, enough to replace what was taken and finish his transformation. They both watched over him as ever so slowly he changed. Dean cringed in sympathy as badly healed injuries were repaired, glad that Sam couldn't feel anything. He watched as Sam's hair took on some lighter streaks closer to his own blonde even as it thickened and lengthened a little more, taking on a little bit of a curl. Despite appearing dead he was also now utterly gorgeous to look at. Dean smiled and ran his hand over the previously mangled leg, feeling strong straight bone beneath soft skin.

"He's beautiful." Dean whispered and Hermione laughed softly.

"Of course he is, you both have very good genes." She teased and Dean leant against her, tired from staying up to watch over Sam. "Sleep Dean, I'll look after you both." She murmured in his ear and Dean let his eyes close, slumping fully against her as he fell asleep. It'd been cheating to use a spell to ensure he slept but he needed the rest. Nick had already retrieved a suitable victim for Sam's first feed so there was nothing to do but wait for him to wake.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 12**

Dean watched as crimson eyes snapped open and then Sam was across the room and draining his first meal. When he was done Sam dropped the body and stared at it confusion. "Sammy?" He moved closer and Sam looked at him, crimson fading to hazel. "You okay?" Hermione stayed back, letting Dean deal with his brother.

"Dean?" Sam blinked and shook his head, glancing back down at the body. He'd killed someone, drank their blood, shouldn't he be horrified or disgusted?

Dean carefully wrapped his arms around Sam, nuzzling at him and he felt Sam relax in his hold. "It's okay Sam, I've got you." He promised and Hermione smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"I killed him?"

"Yes you did Sam, but he deserved death for everything he has done. And you will never kill again unless you chose to." Hermione moved closer and gently stroked his cheek, Sam leaning into her touch. She summoned the goblet and gently pressed it to his lips. His eyes changed colours as the scent reached his nose and then he drank hungrily. She took the goblet away and smiled as she felt Sam's eyes on her. She turned around and let him stare as much as he wanted, seeing the grin on Dean's face as he watched them. Sam took a deep breath and then moved closer to her, leaning down. She smiled and leant up until their lips met. He kissed her needily and she gently backed him towards the bed before pushing him down on the mattress. Sam lay there, staring up at her with wide eyes so she crawled onto the bed, straddling him. "Do you want me Sam?" She murmured in his ear and he shivered before nodding.

"Please." He was trembling slightly and Dean quickly reclined beside him on the bed, gently running his fingers through Sam's hair. He knew what it was like when you first woke, how strange everything felt, how everything was loud and…more. Hermione nodded at him and then shifted her position and Sam gasped in pleasure. She kissed him as she moved over him, letting Sam get used to the fact he didn't really need to breath anymore. He whimpered as his fangs lengthened, eyes bright red and she bared her throat, letting him bite. Dean was just happy to watch them together, he'd had Hermione to himself for a while, it was only fair that Sam got his time with her too.

* * *

Sam sat on the grass, running his hands over it and revelling in the incredible feeling. Since he'd woken everything was different, he was aware of so much more now, more than he had ever imagined possible. He could see, hear, even feel more and it was amazing and even a little scary. But there was also no pain anymore, all of the injuries John had caused, all the old scars from hunting, they were all gone. His skin was smooth and pale, all his bones perfectly fine. It was so good.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sam looked up and smiled at the other vampire…Nick. "Everything is so different at first it can be a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you said yes. The Queen and her consort would have been sad if you left."

Sam blushed slightly but nodded. "It's nice not hurting anymore too." He admitted.

"Yeah, Leonard had an old bullet wound that bothered him but now it's gone." Nick settled in and they spent some time talking.

* * *

Sam drank eagerly from the goblet, he got hungry so frequently. "The hunger gets better Sammy." Dean assured him. Hermione was off dealing with something, leaving them alone.

"I've never felt something like it, it scares me."

"I know but we won't let you hurt anyone and it'll get better. Once it does we'll teach you to hunt and feed without killing." He put the goblet back and then moved to the bed, sprawling on it and making Sam smile. He sprawled out next to his big brother and Dean rolled over pulling Sam close and Sam moved willingly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The road, hunting, any of it?"

Dean thought it over. "Definitely don't miss the motels. But yeah, I miss bits of it. Though now I can eat all the pie I want." He laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you?" He asked more seriously, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Not really. I miss helping people but the rest?" He shrugged. He leant into Dean's touch, it felt really nice.

"Maybe we can figure something out, I don't know start a charity or something."

"With what money?"

"I've got some. Hermione took the cash from my wallet when I was injured and invested it for me. It's growing into a nice nest egg pretty fast. Whoever she has managing it is good. We might have nicked your cash too." He admitted. Sam just twisted around to stare at him in shock. They had money? "We've got long lives to look forward to Sammy, investing makes sense."

"Yeah, its just a surprise. Any other surprises?"

"Don't think so." He kissed Sam quickly and Sam smiled, cuddling closer.

"Think this would have happened if…well you know."

"If we were still human?" He asked and Sam nodded. Dean thought about it, would he have dared to make a move if they were human? "I don't know. It took Hermione pointing things out for me to realise." He admitted.

"I hope we would have." Sam whispered and Dean tightened his arms around Sam. Sam rolled over and kissed him, hands slipping under his shirt and Dean shifted enough to yank it off before pulling Sam's off too. Soon they were naked, kissing and touching each other until Dean spread out on the bed in offering and Sam stared in wonder for a second before settling over him.

* * *

Sam looked around the club, trying to ignore the assault on his senses even as Hermione pressed into his side, grounding him. "It'll be okay Sam, I'm right here. Dean and Leonard are in the crowd too. We'll make sure nothing happens. Trust your instincts." She whispered, too softly for any humans to hear. Sam nodded shakily and took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. He looked around and then moved towards a lone young woman. It didn't take long to get her outside and into an alley. Rich, warm blood was soon filling his mouth and Sam closed his eyes in pleasure as he fed. She moaned and whimpered, grinding herself against him as he fed until he pulled back and healed the wound. He made sure she wouldn't collapse and then left her to re-join his family.

"Proud of you." Dean grinned as he hugged his brother and Sam smiled shyly.

"Good job." Leonard agreed."

"Lets go home and celebrate." With that they vanished.

* * *

Hermione put a book down in front of Dean who looked up at her in confusion. "Beginners spell book Dean, it's time you learnt."

"Me? Magic? Are you crazy?"

"No. You have a magical core Dean, I felt it when I changed you. You should have been invited to a school when you were a kid, guess they missed you or knew what your family did and decided it was too dangerous. You're getting stronger Dean thanks to the change. Not learning is not an option."

Dean looked at the book and then sighed and opened it while Hermone sat next to him and began to teach him.

_TBC….._


End file.
